Meet the New MewMew!
by Mew Mew Neko
Summary: Ichigo came home from school, still; blushing from Aoyama-kun! But, when she gets home, she got a cell phone call, the aleins are attacking! After their fight, and explosion came around...R&R PLEASE! COMPLETE!
1. Alien Attack!

Meet the new Mew-mew!

CHAPTER 1: **ALEIN ATTACK**

DISCLAMER: I don not own any of these characters…except Neko Romero, A.K.A, Mew -Mew Neko

It was a normal day at Ichigo's school. Ichigo was at lunch, eating her dessert, which was strawberries and ice cream! Her friends sat with her, confused, because Ichigo was eating like a…..well…a cat! But, they just thought it was super hunger. They chatted for awhile, then school ended.

Ichigo- Sayoonara!

Ichigo said to her friends, ready to go home. When, all of a sudden, she bumped into Aoyama-kun!

Ichigo-Oh! I'm so sorry! I…didn't watch where-

Ichigo looked up and saw Masaya Aoyama.

Ichigo- Aoyama-kun! I….I'm sorry.. I didn't-

Aoyama-kun put his index finger on Ichigo's mouth. ( 0 I'm a IA fan, of course!)

Aoyama-kun- Ichigo, it's okay. Accidents happen. Let me help you pick your books up.

Ichigo blushed.

When they finished helping each other, Aoyama-kun said goodbye.

Aoyama-kun- Ichigo, I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne!

Ichigo- Bye…Aoyama-kun…blushes and falls on head with hearts in eyes (w)

Ichigo went home, and got a cell phone call.

beep

Ichigo- Huh?

Pudding- Ichigo, Ichigo, come help! You hear Pai's voice saying "WINDY THUNDER FAN!" Help! I'm with Mint! Go to Central Park!

Ichigo- I'm on it, Pudding!

Ichigo called Lettuce, and Zakuro.

Ichigo and her friends ran to Central Park.

Kish- Ha-ha! Fight!

Pai- WINDY THUNDER FAN!

Tart- HIIYA! kicks

Ichigo and her friends arrived.

Ichigo- MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! MATAMORPHASIS!

LETTUCE- MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHASIS!

ZAKURO- MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHASIS!

They all transformed. Then, they fought so much, Pai was knocked out, and Tart, had booboos on his head! Kish…well, he was crouched in a ball sucking his finger. ( :D!) Ha-ha!

Then, a strange explosion sound came.

AUTHORNOTES

Sorry, if that was really short! I was tuckered out. I joined the net really late at night. ;


	2. Meet New Mewmew!

Meet the new Mew-Mew!

CHAPTER 2: NEW MEW-MEW!

Ichigo: What's happening?!

Mint: Great!

Lettuce: NO!

BLAST

Kish: Oh, no! Guys, retreat!

Pai: Agreed.

Tart: Wahhh!

The aliens retreated, they went away.

Zakuro: They won't be gone for long.

Pudding: Let's go see what happened!

They Mew-Mews ran to the explosion. The explosion was near the DNA place.

Ichigo: Oh no!

Mint: Someone else was fused with an animal?!

Pudding: Could be!

When they arrived, they saw a young girl on the floor.

Ichigo: Wake up! Are you okay?

???: Huh?...oh…I don't…ow….is that you?

Ichigo: Wait…Neko? Neko! You're back!

Neko smiled as she stood up.

Neko: I'm so glad, Ichigo. You are a Mew-mew!

Ichigo: gasp Oh, yeah! thinks But I can trust you. We've been together as friends for 2 years. And you've never lied, and, you're still mature after all these years !But, you're becoming 12! hugs Neko But, you're still a little insane!

Neko: I know, are the other girls the rest of the Mew-mews? Awesome.

Mint: Hi, I'm Minto Aizawa. Call me Mint.

Lettuce: Salutations! I am Retasu Midorikawa. Call me Lettuce.

Pudding: Hi-hi! My name is Purin Fon! Call me Pudding.

Zakuro: Nice to meet you, my name is Zakuro Fujiwara. Just call me Zakuro.

Neko: Konnichiwa. bows I am pleased to meet the rest of the Mew-Mews.

Mint: Wow, you are mature.

Neko: Like Ichigo said before, once you get to know me, I'll be my old self. thinks about something exciting Oh! Ichigo, I will be in your class! dances around ears and tail pop up

Neko: Ah! What happened to me?

Ichigo: Well, you see, Ichigo explains everything about the Mew-Mew project, and the Café Mew-Mew

Neko: Well, it seems that…I am a cheetah! Cool!

notes

If that was a little longer, I'm glad it was. Please R&R!


	3. Her waitresss job and first fight!

Meet the new Mew-mew!

Chapter 3: Her waitress job and first fight!

disclaimer I DON'T OWN ANY CHRCATERS…EXCEPT Neko.

Ichigo: Would you like to join the team?

Neko: Boy, would I!

Pudding: Yay! A new addition to the team!

Neko: hugs everyone I'm glad!

Mint: thinking ( I should be a little nice to her…) Yeah! Welcome.

Zakuro: Yes, welcome.

Ichigo: Hey, we have to inform Shirogane and Keiichiro!

Neko: Who's that?

Ichigo: They are the ones behind the Mew-Mew project.

Neko: blinks twice Oh…okay.

The Mew-mews went to Café Mew-Mew.

Lettuce: Keiichiro! Ichigo's friend, Neko, was caught in an DNA incident!

Keiichiro: Oh, welcome to the Café Mew-Mew. grabs Neko's hand, and kisses it like a gentlemen

Neko: blinks Oh...he-he…smiles with light blush Konnichiwa.

Shirogane- Hi, welcome.

Neko: Konnichiwa to you too.

Keiichiro: Well, you need an outfit. Your waitress outfit.

Neko: My favorite colors are purple, pink and blue. Why don't you make an outfit with those colors?

Keiichiro: I'M ON IT! runs

Shirogane: Hmmm…I guess I'll go help.

Keiichiro: yelling from distance What animal are you?!

Neko: Cheetah!

Keiichiro: The mark is on your legs then.

Ichigo: Also, when you transform, you need to say: MEW-MEW NEKO! METAMORPHASIS! Okay?

Neko: O…kay.

Keiichiro ran to the room.

Keiichiro: All done! runs, and slips and crashes

Mint: Great.

Keichiro: I meant to do that.

Neko: Thanks for the waitress outfit.

Then, a little jewel that looked like a heart with purple, pink and blue in it poofed in front of Neko, it was her metamorphosis jewel.

Neko: I this my…?

Ichigo: Yes, metamorphosis jewel. We all have one.

Neko: Cool!

Zakuro: Something is going on outside.

Lettuce: Huh?

Pudding: Let's go find out!

Neko: She's right!

Ichigo: Okay, let's go then!

The Mew-Mews ran out to find Kish, Pai, and Tart.

Kish: Huh? A new Mew-Mew? Excellent!

Ichigo: Mew-Mews, transform!

Everyone: Hai!

Ichigo: MEW-MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!

MINT: MEW-MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!

LETTUCE: MEW-MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!

PUDDING: MEW-MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!

ZAKURO: MEW-MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!

Neko: Um…MEW-MEW NEKO! METAMORPHOSIS!

They all started transforming.

Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry Check! attacks Kish

Kish: Ow! Err! kicks her

Ichigo starts fighting with Kish.

Mint: Ribbon Mint Echo! attacks Kish

Mint: Let me give you a hand, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Smiled, and then they proceeded fighting.

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce Rush! attacks Pai

Pai: Ah! WINDY THUNDER FAN! attacks back

Zakuro: kicks him Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

Pudding: Ribbon Pudding Inferno! attacks Tart

Tart: kicks and punches her Err! See how you like it!

Neko: Whoa...I have Cheetah ears…and a tail! And a neat-looking dress!

Pudding: Do your attack! And help me!

Neko: Oh, yeah! But what is it? thinks

Neko: Okay, RIBBON NEKO SLASH!

Neko instinctively said.

It attacked Tart, it was powerful so, he was knocked out, but he soon recovered, but was too scared to attack, and retreated.

Neko: Cool! looks at Pai Err, thinks (maybe I have two powers! RIBBON NEKO ROAR!

Neko roared and sound waves blasted and hurted Pai's ears.

Pai: Ow! Err, I'll come back...but…not until tomorrow…

Neko: Ha! Awesome! RIBBON NEKO RUN OVER!

Neko aimed at Kish, and she ran really fast and it ran him over, he was a little flat.

Kish: Hey! I'll be back, when I get puffed back to normal! thinks (Wow, she has interesting powers…)

Neko: Beat that, lame-o faces!

Everyone gathered around Neko, and hugged her.

Ichigo: I didn't know you had so much attacks!

Neko: I didn't know either, but it's pretty cool!

The day was saved, and, neko got to live with Ichigo! So did her mom and dad.

Ichigo's cell phone rang.

Neko picked it up.

Neko: Hello, Momomiyas' residence!

Aoyama-kun: Huh? Who is this?

Neko: Are you Aoyama-kun?

Aoyama-kun: Yes, who is this?

Neko: Neko Romero, I am a close, close friend of Ichigo's. She told me about you. I hope we can become friends.

Aoyama-kun: Sure, I would like to meet you in person. Hey, can I talk to Ichigo if she's there?

Neko: Sure! Ichigo, come over here, it's for you!

Ichigo came running to her room.

Ichigo: Who is it?

Neko: Aoyama-kun!

Ichigo: W-what? Really! Oh, cool! grabs phone H-hi…Aoyama-kun…you need anything?

Aoyama-kun: Why don't we go on…a…date?

Ichigo: blushes red Oh…sure…tonight?

Aoyama-kun: Yes, 8:00?

Ichigo: Yes!

Aoyama-kun: Okay. Is it okay if I meet your friend also afterwards? She says you are her closest friend.

Ichigo: Whatever you say, Aoyama-kun! It's okay!

Aoyama-kun: Okay, bye!

NOTES

HAHAHAH! Cliffy! I hope that was long enough for you guys! Please R&R!


	4. Ichigo and Aoyamakun's date!

Meet the new Mew-Mew!

Chapter 4: Ichigo and Aoyama-kun's date!

DISCLAIMER I do not own any Mew-mew characters! Except Mew Neko!

Also, thanks for the reviews, BlueDragonGirl1!

Neko: So, what did he saaaaaaaaaay??! Neko said excitedly.

Ichigo: He said… he…IS GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!

Neko: YAYA! Good for you!

Ichigo: YEEEEEEEEES!

Neko was glad that her friend was happy.

Neko: Hey, Ichigo…what are you doing? Neko said, with boredom on her face.

Ichigo: Getting ready for the date!

It was already the time. Ichigo looked at it.

Ichigo: AHH! Gatta go gatta go! Ichigo ran outside. Neko also ran with her.

Ichigo: Huh?

Neko: He wanted to meet me after the date, remember?

Ichigo: He'll meet you right here!

Neko: Oh, right!

Aoyama-kun arrived.

Aoyama-kun: Hi, Ichigo! Hi…Neko!

Neko introduced herself.

Aoyama-kun: Ready for the date, Ichigo?

Ichigo: YES, YES- Uh, yes, Aoyama-kun.

Neko snickered, and then patted Ichigo's back.

Aoyama-kun, and Ichigo, and Neko were at the restaurant. Neko was just there to save Ichigo from any embarrassment.

Surprisingly, they were at Café Mew-Mew.

Neko: Oo! I work here, gatta go, Ichigo, but I'll be behind your back!

Neko ran to Keiichiro's room.

Neko: Keiichiro, Ichigo is on a dtae, so don't embarrass her! But I'll work.

Keiichiro: Okay.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun, what do you want to eat? Ichigo said, in a nervous tone.

Aoyama-kun: Hmm…Strawberry Cake.

Ichigo: Cool! That's what I will have too.

Neko got her orders, and served them.

Aoyama-kun: Wow, this cake is great.

Ichigo: Yeah.

Ichigo was so nervous, she didn't even leave crumbs on her plate!

Later on, they went out of Café Mew-Mew, but…at an amusement park, they went to "The Tunnel Of Love" Ichigo was so nervous, she had to breath really hard. Neko watched.

Aoyama-kun: Ichigo, I've always wanted to tell you something…

Ichigo: What is it? Ichigo was breathing al lot harder.

Aoyama-kun: I…love you…Ichigo.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun! I…love you…too.

Then………

They slowly came forward, reaching each others faces, then, finally lips touching. It was long and sweet.

Neko yelled out quietly "YES!"

When their date was over, Ichigo came home, happy. Well, she was the happiest girl!

Neko: I' m really happy for you, Ichigo! Aoyama-kun is your boyfriend!

Ichigo: I know…sighs in joy But, too bad he is going to America for 2 weeks. But, that kiss will last forever!

Neko: I still don't know how you can like boys.

Ichigo went to bed, and Neko, built a hammock, and slept there.

AUTHOR NOTES

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter, especially those AoyamaIchgo fans! Hey, will be exciting! R&R! ( I hope it's exciting to you guys!)


	5. Aoyamakunkidnapped! And Neko's plan!

Meet the new Mew-Mew!

Chapter 5: Aoyama-kun…kidnapped! And Neko's plan!

DISCLAIMER

I don not own any characters, except Neko, but, since I didn't want to spoil this in the beginning, but, I own the villain in this chapter! Also, thanks for the review, Bluedragongirl1! (Is that right? Sorry if it's wrong, but, my memory is weird, and, I have school now. KILL IT! Oops..)

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

ON TO THE STORY!

Ichigo woke up peacefully. Neko…well, in her hammock, her hands were under her bottom, and her feet under her face. (LOL) Ichigo chuckled.

Neko woke up.

Neko: Ah! Oh…hi…onee-s-a…ma…stepsister…Ichigo…

Ichigo could tell she was still tired.

Ichigo: Keep sleeping, Neko.

Neko: But…I don't…want too…falls asleep

Ichigo again chuckled.

Ichigo went out of the room.

Neko opened one eye, running out of the hammock, and jumped on Ichigo.

Ichigo: Neko! HAHAAH! Stop! That tickles!!

Neko: ONEE-SAMA IS TICKLISH! YAYI!

Neko kept tickling her, and then, finally stopped.

Ichigo: Oh…

Neko: Your face is red!! dances around

Ichigo: Now, let's see you!

Ichigo and Neko started a tickle fight. Ichigo felt more little again.

Neko and Ichigo got tired. They went and ate breakfast.

Neko: Eat breakfast, to break your…fast!

Ichigo blurted out laughing, with bits of cereal coming out.

Neko: WHAT?! It wasn't that funny!

Ichigo: Puh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Neko continued her food, also laughing.

Ichigo: You are just too ridiculous sometimes.

Neko finished her breakfast, and so did Ichigo.

Neko and Ichigo went outside, and went to the amusement park.

Lettuce: Ichigo, Neko! Hi!

Pudding: Hi-hi-hi! NOW, WE HAVE QWADROPLE THE FUN!

Mint: I think...that's not the word..

Pudding: MITOSIS!

Zakuro had a sweatdrop: No…

Pudding: GINGINGIVITUS!

Neko: Hee-hee! That's a gum disease!

Ichigo: Well, let's just have fun.

Everyone: YEAH!

Zakuro just nodded.

They went on the roller coaster, got cotton candy, went on the twister and many more rides and food.

Ichigo: I feel sick…

Neko: Onee-samas…bleah…

Pudding: You said it!

Lettuce: Erm…ech!

Mint: Oh…stomach…hurting..

Zakuro: Good thing I didn't eat much.

They all went home.

Ichigo got a call.

Ichigo: Hello?

???: Aoyama-kun…you want him?

Ichigo: What?!

???: Do you…want to save him?

Ichigo: WHO ARE YOU?!

???: Never mind that, brat. If you want Aoyama-kun-

Ichigo: Yes! YES!

???: Shut up! If you want him, bring me $1,000,000 in cash.

Ichigo: ARE YOU SOME KIND OF CRIMINAL?!

???:Quiet! Give me it…or, your Aoyama-kun is dead!

Ichigo: No! Okay…okay…

???: Excellent.

The mysterious man hung up.

Ichigo cried.

Neko came from the bathroom.

Neko: Are you okay, Ichigo?! Ichigo!

Ichigo: Someone kidnapped Aoyama-kun! continues crying

Neko was worried. Ichigo told the rest.

Neko: Let's get the other girls…and rescue him!

Ichigo: Where are we going to get the money?!

Neko: Hmm…play money?

Ichigo grinned.

Neko: We just have to make it real enough. And, we give it to him, in a place where cameras are on national television, and cops are watching! But the criminal doesn't know.

Ichigo: Good plan!

Ichigo called all of the girls and explained what happened.

Lettuce: We are we going to get the play money?

Neko grabbed the phone and said: Find a website, and print out $1,000,000 play money!

Lettuce had a sweatdrop.

Pudding came on: That could work!

Pudding: I like the way you think!

Neko smiled.

Neko: Let's do it!

Author Notes

HAHA! A CLIFFY! Sorry, if it was short, but It was a little long. The next, will be a little exciting…like this one! Besides, it's almost my bedtime! 10:00 P.M!

Bye!

Mew Neko or jasmro1995. Nya!


	6. Saving Aoyamakun!

Meet the new Mew-Mew!

Chapter 6: Saving Aoyama-kun!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT NEKO AND…THE VILLAIN!

Thanks for the review, bluedragongirl1!

Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro were at Ichigo's door.

Pudding: Have you at least printed out 1,000? Or 5,000? Or 14,000? Or 30,000?!

Neko:…30,000…wait…Ichigo, how many?

Ichigo: 999,999!

Neko: Okay, almost ready!

Ichigo looked at the printer.

Ichigo: Oh no! We ran out of ink!

Pudding: TO THE STORE!

Lettuce: Do we even have money?

Neko: I have allowances…so, I have $21!

Mint: Hooray.

The mew-mews ran to the store, and they looked like chibis! 0

Neko looked at the ink shelf…colors…colors…aha! FOUND IT!

Neko called out.

Zakuro: Good.

Neko ran to the cashier.

Neko: GIVE ME THS INK COLOR!

Cashier: How much money do you got?

Neko: $21! And give me change please.

Cashier: Okay.

The cashier scanned the price and gave Neko her change.

Neko: Thank you!

Ichigo: Thanks.

They went out the store.

Then, they ran like little chibis again, to the house.

Neko printed out one more fake dollar.

Everyone: YES!

The phone rang.

Neko: Hello?

???: Listen kid, you got the money?

Neko: Yes, it's all right here in my full, full, pocket! $1,000,000 is here!

???: Good job…now, go to America…and in Florida, you will go to Miami, and go to the house that is mostly dark. Got it?

Neko: Loud and clear!

The man hung up.

Mint: Um…how are we going to get to America?

Neko collapsed anime style.

Neko: Use our powers! Or, secretly sneak into the plane. Using my…CAMOFLAUGE BUBBLEGUM!

Zakuro: Right…

Pudding: CAN YOU BE INVISIBLE?!

Neko: Yes, once you spit out the gum, you will be visible again.

Everyone and Zakuro: WE'RE IN!

Neko and the mews ran to the airport, and sneaked in. With their gum, of course.

They were at America, Florida, Miami!

Mint: Florida's the HOTTEST place I've ever been too.

Ichigo: Do you mean that in a manner about the weather or a joke?

Mint: Seriously, the hottest.

Neko: Well, let's go to that house.

They arrived there…it sure was creepy!

They went inside.

???: Hello, girls.

He walked…so…CREEPY!

Ichigo: We got your $1,000,000! Give us Aoyama-kun!

Neko: We'll give it to you…over there!

Neko pointed to the video studio.

???: Okay…

The man toke Aoyama-kun with the girls to the video station. The guards were asleep.

Also, the cameras were on national T.V, and the police were watching…

Police man #1: By Joe! There's the criminal we've been looking for! Reddy Jones! A.K.A,

Aka-man.

Police #2: And he must have made children give him money for the boy! But…they're teens!

Reddy Jones: Thank you gals, here is the boy you've wanted…

Reddy looked at the money, he didn't even realize it was fake.

Then, all of a sudden, Ichigo kicked him on the head, and Neko punched him.

Police #1: They are good teens! Let's go over there and take the guy to jail!

Police #2: Roger.

The police went over there, and toke the man to jail. Ichigo woke up Aoyama-kun.

Neko looked at Ichigo. Neko realized, Ichigo wanted some alone time. And, she turned off the national TV cameras. She and the rest of the mew-mews went out to tell the police everything.

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun…wake up.

Aoyama-kun: What happened?

Ichigo explained everything.

Aoyama-kun: Thanks for saving me.

Aoyama-kun stood up.

Ichigo hugged Aoyama-kun.

Then they both kissed in the lips.

Neko looked.

Neko: Bleah!

Neko quietly said.

Neko: But I'm happy for you.

Ichigo and Aoyama-kun came out.

Neko: I'm so happy we saved the day!

Neko twirled around.

Ichigo and Neko went home. And Reddy? Crying in jail like a baby!

Ichigo came in front of the camera, as if she knew she was on real TV life!

Ichigo: Well, that;s the story, but…the next chapters are about Neko and me only! Maybe even her first love!

NOTES:

Well, the next chapter is about Neko's love! Hee-hee! No bad guys, just romance and love! The Christmas chapter!

Please R&R!


	7. Neko's crush!

Meet the new Mew-Mew!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHRACTERS EXCEPT NEKO AND…KUNTARO MISHUMI!

The next day, Ichigo woke up, and…Neko, was already a wake!

Ichigo: Neko? What time is it?...

Neko: Oh, 6:00.

Ichigo: AHHH! I NEED TO GET DRESSED BEFORE 6:30!

Ichigo ran out of bed, and bumped tripped on her clothes pile that Neko setted up.

Neko: I made breakfast, and prepared your clothes. I am already done with myself!

Ichigo: It's good to have you around.

Neko: Thanks!

Ichigo:

Hamtaro came on.

Neko: ALLRIGHT! HAMTARO I LOVE YOU!!

Ichigo:That's another story I'll tell someday…

Neko: My Ham-hams…if she heads for trouble we won't let her….My best friends…Hamtaro….Little Hamsters big adventures! Hamtaro! giggles

Ichigo: Hey, Neko. Let's go up for break fast. I'll recorde the show since this episode is new.

Neko: Okay!

Ichigo set up the recorder,

Neko was eating a ham sandwich. Ichigo was eating Trix Cereal.

Neko ate for 30 minutes. Ichigo ate for 5 minutes.

Ichigo: Why so long?

Neko: …Is Hamtaro done?

Ichigo: Yeah! Come watch the recorded version!

Neko: YAY!

Neko went and watched Hamtaro…the recorded version.

Then, Ihigo realized, they shouldn't have taken all those minutes. SCHOOL! But, the schedule changed. Ichigo was relieved. School started at 9:30.

Hamtaro was done, and Ichigo and Neko went to school.

When they arrived at school, Neko saw a boy.

She…got the feeling that…she liked in him or loved him in some way.

Neko: Ichigo…look. Isn't that boy…

Ichigo: Cute?

Neko: (blushes like an apple) No…handsome…

Ichigo: You like him don't you?

Neko: Yes…

Ichigo pushed Neko into the boy: Talk to him!

Neko: Ahh! (drops on boy)

Neko: I'm sorry! So sorry…

Boy: (looks up) It's okay. It's an accident.

Neko: (blushes real hard) (takes boy's and to help him up) Okay…let me help you with your books.

Boy: Thanks. Oh, my name is Kuntaro Mishumi. Yours?

Neko: Neko Romero…

Kuntaro: I'm in your class! Let's talk together at lunch. Okay?

Neko: (looks at him) Yes!

Ichigo: I'm so proud, she's already got one, and she's doing good! Well, she did help my with _my_ date.

Ichigo: Good job, Neko!

Neko: Thanks! I'll be more nervous…at lunch! Will you embarrass me?!

Ichigo: No! Did you?

Neko: Nope.

Ichigo: So I won't.

Neko smiled, as they both went to school.

It was lunch time. So, Neko was at her lunch table, and so was Kuntaro.

Neko: Oh! Hi…Kuntaro.

Kuntaro: Hi, Neko! I came here to ask you…

Neko: What?

Kuntaro: Wanna go on….

Neko: YES?!

Kuntaro: A scavenger hunt? Too look for cats that are abondened and rescue them to put them in the pet shop so someone could buy them.

Neko:…Yeah, alright. _At least I'll be with him…_

Kuntaro: I knew you liked kittens.

Neko smiled.

Kuntaro turned around pretending to couch, while he really blushed.

Ichigo was happy.

Neko: I'm a brown-haired girl…he's a black-haired boy…what color would we make?

Ichigo: Well, Black, Brown, of course, and maybe Dark Blue or Dark Green.

Neko: Wow…

That afternoon, Kuntaro and Neko went to rescue kittens.

Neko and Kuntaro found 7 kittens, and put them in the shop.

Then Neko and Kuntaro went to a peak, were water was under them, and the moon looked overhead.

Neko: It's so…nice.

Kuntaro: Yup.

Neko: It's also cold…brr!

Kuntaro wrapped around his sweater on Neko.

Neko blushed.

Neko: Thank you…Kuntaro..

Kuntaro: You know, Neko, even though we just met…I…

AUTHOR NOTES

HAHA! Cliffy! I need reviews! Okay? It'll be great! The nest chapter is the last, sorry, I have other fanficcie's to do too! Well, the final chapter will be great!


	8. The Happy Ending!

Meet the new Mew-Mew!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY EXCEPT NEKO, KUNTARO, AND AKAMAN!

Chapter 8: The Happy Ending!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have school now and…homework…I'm also making art classes!

story

Kuntaro: Neko, what's I have been trying to say is…I love you.

Neko blushed deeply.

Neko: So do I Kuntaro, I love you too.

Then, they both came forward, and kissed long and sweet.

Neko and Kuntaro went home, both happy to be now…b-friend and g-friend!

Ichigo: So…how was it?!

Neko sighed happily.

Ichigo gasped in delight.

Ichigo: You…kiss?!

Neko: Yes…

Ichigo: I'm so happy for you!

Neko: Yes!!!!

Ichigo: Yep.

The day passed, and it was a nice, sunny day.

Neko woke up.

Neko felt really sick.

Neko coughed hard.

Neko: Hey! Ow…my head…Ichigo.

Ichigo: (puts hand on Neko's head)Ohh! You have a fever!

Neko: Oh no!

Later,

Ichigo's friends came to visit Neko.

Pudding: Oh no! Please get well, Onee-sama!

Neko: I'll try…

Lettuce: Oh! This is bad!

Mint: It's the stupid weather.

Zakuto: She'll get better, tomorrow.

Neko blinked.

Neko: How do you know?

Zakuro: I had it once, got better after a day. Get well.

Neko: Thanks, and that's good news!

Zakuro smiled.

Then, Kuntaro came running in.

Kuntaro: I heard you were sick! I came to check on you, Neko.

Neko blushed.

Neko: Thank you for worrying…

Kuntaro: Maybe this will make you feel better?

Kuntaro handed Neko flowers, and medicine.

Neko smiled and blushed.

Neko: Thank you so much, Kuntaro!

Kuntaro smiled.

Ichigo: I'll give her the medicine, OK?

Kuntaro: Okay.

Pudding: What's your name?

Kuntaro: Kuntaro Mishumi.

Pudding: Hello, Mishumi-kun!

Kuntaro smiled.

Then, when Neko got the medicine, she felt better, and the next day, even more.

Then, the aliens came again.

Kish: This time, we'll defeat them!

Neko came by from school, and saw the aliens.

Neko: Defeat us? Not if I can help it!

Kuntaro came running, while Neko said: MEW MEW NEKO! METAMORPHOSIS!

Kuntaro: Neko?! You're a…mew-mew?!

Neko looked behind.

Neko: Kuntaro! Yes…I am…

Neko fully transformed.

Neko frowned.

Neko: Am I weird?!?

Kuntaro: No! Any secrets are safe with me!

Neko: Really?

Kuntaro: Really.

Neko: Well, my friends are too…

Kuntaro: Neato!

Neko: Yep. Guys! The aliens!

The Mews came running.

Ichigo: Mew-Mew Straw—Huh? Kuntaro um…

Neko; I told him. Secrets are safe with him.

Ichigo nodded, and they all transformed, and fought.

Then, all of the aliens were hurt, and went away.

Mint: So much for defeating us! You didn't!

Pudding: Losers! Nya-nya-nya-nya, nyaaa!

Neko smiled.

Neko and Ichigo: Yeah!

Kish: So, Neko likes the boy? And has interesting powers, but, I can't think about that now, My foot, and arms, everything hurts!

The mew-Mews untransformed.

Neko: Those aliens are beaten, and I'm tired!

Kuntaro picked up Neko.

Neko blushed all the way…her whole face.

Kuntaro: Mind if I carry you home?

Neko blushed, but didn't respond.

Kuntaro put her down, grabbed her hand, and they both walked to Ichigo's house. And Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, and Lettuce all went home. And Ichigo quietly followed the couple.

Ichigo: I'm so happy for her.

Then, Ichio's hand was grabbed by Aoyama-kun.

Ichigo blushed.

Aoyama-kun: Shall we?

Ichigo nodded, and the two couples walked home, hand-in-hand.

THE END!

NOTES:

I hope you liked it! I might make another fic. If I have time. Bye!


End file.
